its_all_been_done_presentsfandomcom-20200215-history
Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One (Volume 2)
The second volume of Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One picks up some months after the first volume. Rufus Reginald Rochester has not been seen since the showdown with Ragina, and Abby Reynolds and Daniel Kravitz are dating. Daniel is also secretly hanging out with Josh Wallace, who he hopes Abby will forgive. Shortly thereafter, Alexis Augustus Armentrout shows up, sent from the U.L.P. to be Daniel's new mentor. Grezit the Green's mate, Trexel the Terrible, also arrives to rescue Grezit, but Grezit chooses the team over going home. Because of this sacrifice, Daniel finally decides to start trusting Grezit and let him out of the cage. Trexel's visit also returns Mr. Smashy to Grezit. Abby soon takes off to find Rufus, leaving the team to search for her. They fail and try to go on as normal. Abby does track down Rufus in the U.K., and together they learn that the U.L.P. is corrupt and will probably try to kill them. This confirms something Rufus has begun to suspect, that he was sent out as a mentor to get him out of the way. Abby and Rufus return to the group with what they learned. As Daniel's now-reunited gang prepares to deal with the U.L.P., the organization strikes first. They revive the ghosts of Rufus' past Chosen Ones, then send an army of monsters to destroy Kravitz Antiques and all who work there. Quick intervention from Ragina prevents all from dying except Josh. Alexis is suspiciously missing during the attack, casting doubt on his loyalties, although he claims to have just been visiting the family he told no one about. Ragina and the surviving members of the team travel across the Atlantic Ocean for a final showdown. Arriving at U.L.P. headquarters, Daniel discovers new powers, allowing him to reach the inner sanctum, only to discover that the U.L.P. has apparently resurrected Josh and offer Daniel his friend in exchange for leaving. Daniel refuses, the U.L.P. leaders flee, and the group, now with Josh again, barely escapes before the headquarters collapses. Outside, it is Ragina who has destroyed the building and then murders the U.L.P. leadership and escapes, but not before she is stabbed by Abby. Casting Changes Ragina departed as a lead character, but still appeared in six episodes, the premiere and the final five. Josh, who was a guest in two episodes of Volume 1, was promoted to lead, although he didn't appear in the first installment. New character Alexis was introduced in the premiere. Cast member Wendy Parks missed a couple of episodes early in the season due to maternity leave. Rufus was written out of a few installments for story reasons. Intros in early episodes falsely suggested that Rufus and Abby would not return, having been replaced by Josh and Alexis, but they soon came back. Main Cast Nathan Haley as Daniel Kravitz Wendy Parks as Abby Reynolds Shane Stefanchik as Rufus Reginald Rochester Ryan Yohe as Grezit the Green Seamus Talty as Josh Wallace Joe Morales as Alexis Augustus Armentrout Timeline Volume 2 picks up about four months after Volume 1, on Christmas Eve in 2016, and runs through early 2018, roughly 14 months of story time. In real life, it was performed from December 2016 through July 2017 and ran for 13 episodes performed over 20 months. * #2.01 "Gather 'Round the Fire" - framework Christmas Eve 2016, flashback unspecified time three years ago * #2.02 "The Hub" - early January 2017 * #2.03 "Blumpkin & Felchy" - immediately following * #2.04 "The Search" - the next day * #2.05 "Desperate Times" - a little over one month later, February 2017 * #2.06 "They're Back!" - June 2017. * #2.07 "Betrayed" - a day or two later, June 2017. * #2.08 "A Rufus Carol" - Christmas Eve 2017. * #2.09 "Attack On the Homestead" * #2.10 "The Safe House" * #2.11 "On a Boat" * #2.12 "Into the Darkness" * #2.13 "Pit of Despair" Category:DK Volume